


5x10: Hypocrisy

by nightbirdrises



Series: S5 Reaction Drabbles [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Other, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbirdrises/pseuds/nightbirdrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine calls Kurt immediately after finding Sam and Tina, hoping for some emotional support. Things don't quite work out the way he had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5x10: Hypocrisy

**Author's Note:**

> ([tumblr](http://princehummel.tumblr.com/post/78616515673))

The cramp in his leg is screaming by the time he finally reaches the choir room, his flight ending there because he honestly can’t run any longer. Plus, he feels a little dizzy with betrayal and mild disgust. In any case, it’s time to slow down. And to call the person he finds the most relief in ranting to.

Blaine checks his watch. It’s half past midnight — he can still call Kurt. So he does.

"Hello?" Kurt sounds tired, and a little irritable as well, but Blaine plows ahead.

"I’ve been betrayed by my best friends!" he shouts, wincing at the volume of his own voice. To save Kurt’s ears, and to free himself to pace the choir room, he puts his phone on speaker and places it on the piano. "Sorry. But it’s true!"

"Blaine, I love you, but does this conversation really need to happen right now?" 

"Yes!" Blaine slaps his hand down on the piano to emphasize it, but he ends up cradling his stinging palm and muttering a quiet apology to the instrument.

"How much caffeine have you had?" Kurt asks, sounding slightly worried now. "Do I need to have Sam send me daily updates on your coffee intake again?"

"No— What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just go on."

"Okay, well, the night was a little bit marred by the arrival of Becky, but thankfully she didn’t turn us in. She did make us play Twister in the auditorium, though, and at first we all gave in because when it comes to Becky it’s much better to just go along with her, you know?"

"Yeah, I get that."

"Anyway, Sam and Tina said they were going to the bathroom after a while—"

"You believed that?" Kurt says, and Blaine’s pretty sure he can hear his fiancé’s eyebrow raising.

"Did I have a reason not to?" Kurt doesn’t say anything. "Well, they didn’t come back for a long time, so I left Becky there in the auditorium — oh my god, I totally forgot about her, she’s still in there."

"Forget her, keep going; I’m intrigued."

"Fine, okay. I walked around, like, half the building looking for them, and I found them sucking each other’s faces in an empty classroom!"

"Oh. That’s it?"

“‘That’s it?’ Kurt, this was supposed to be our night of  _fun_  and three-way  _family-friendly_ escapades. They completely ruined the sanctity of friendship!” It’s stifled, but Blaine hears Kurt scoff a little. He glares at his phone as if Kurt can see him, and crosses his arms.

"Okay, sweetheart. I understand where you’re coming from, but honestly? I think you’re being just a  _little bit_  hypocritical.”

"Hypocritical?!"

"Well, yes. Let’s see…" Kurt trails off thoughtfully. "Last year, after Nationals. While everyone else was celebrating in the choir room, what did we do?"

"… We celebrated with them?"

"We sneaked off to that little office next door and made out like our lives depended on it. Anyone could have seen us, but we did it anyway."

"That’s different."

"Okay, how about the time we had sex in Rachel’s bathroom during a New Directions get-together? We did it  _twice_  in there. And in both directions.”

Blaine lets out a long sigh. “Alright, but—”

"And that time Artie rolled in on us in the ever-empty Astronomy classroom?"

"None of that is betrayal, we were together and in love, it’s to be expected…"

"Oh, and I almost forgot, but there was that memorable moment when we forgot that rehearsal was in the auditorium half an hour early, and we were lucky that we had only gone so far as you blowing me because everyone started walking in — we barely had time to zip back up. Remember that?"

"Vividly."

"So it’s  _not_  that crazy,” Kurt concludes with a clear tone of finality. “And I think whatever you’ve ingested tonight is messing with your judgment.”

"Kurt, I’m not  _drunk_.”

"Obviously not, or it would have been you making out with Tina. I’m kidding," Kurt says, laughing when Blaine groans loudly. "Look, I understand that they ditched you to do that, which sucks. But making out isn’t the worst reason there could have been for it."

"Oh god, please don’t put that picture in my head, I’m already scarred just from seeing them all… weirdly touchy and stuff. I can still see it in my mind, it’s like a scene from a horror movie playing in slow-motion, over and over again."

"That’s a little overdramatic."

"Yeah, well, we’re all overdramatic sometimes, okay?"

"Can’t argue with you there," Kurt sighs. "Rachel and Santana are completely unbearable right now. But I’m not going to get into that, it’s late and you seriously need to work off that extra energy."

Blaine pauses in his rapid pacing, only just realizing that he’s been gesticulating wildly this entire time. “Okay. I’m not letting Sam and Tina get away with this, though, mark my words! The night will be avenged!”

"You brought the Nightbird costume out tonight, didn’t you?"

"… Maybe."

Kurt snorts. “Goodnight, Blaine. I love you and I’ll text you in the morning, alright?”

"Yeah, alright. I love you too, Kurt."

The line clicks and Blaine slumps onto the piano bench, falling back until his spine meets the wood with a slightly painful jolt.

God, he is so grossed out.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, after Sam, Tina, and Blaine have reconciled and after their seniors’ number in the auditorium with Artie, they’re hanging out backstage with water and pretending to laugh at one of Sam’s less-perfected impressions when Tina clears her throat.

"So, Blainey Days," she starts, and Blaine tilts his head, smiling at her uncertainly. She opens and closes her mouth a few times, then turns to Sam. "You can tell him."

"Dude!" Blaine looks between both of them, confused. Sam sighs, exasperated. "Alright, whatever. You know how you sort of ran away screaming from us when you found us making out?"

"I was not screaming," Blaine says, affronted, "but yes."

"Well, we followed you to the choir room, and we were going to go in and talk to you, but…" Tina trails off, and Sam picks it up.

"We heard you talking to Kurt. BJs in the auditorium,  _seriously_  man?”

"You— What? I was on the phone, how could you have—" Blaine stops, remembering that Kurt had been on speaker the entire time. "Oh my god."

"Oh, yes," Tina says with far too much satisfaction. "While Sam and I understand why our actions set you off, Kurt’s right, you were being kind of a hypocrite."

"What the hell is going on?" Artie says, and all of them jump, having forgotten about him.

"Blaine caught me and Tina making out during our lock-in and freaked out about it even though it turns out that when Kurt was still here, they did the same kind of thing, like, all the time," Sam explains quickly.

Artie makes a face. “I know, I’ve seen it, it was crazy and scarring.”

"I’m still here," Blaine reminds him, but Artie waves him off.

"Hey, I never said it wasn’t impressive. If I didn’t have this chair, I would so be asking you guys for tips on improving my flexibility, because  _damn_.”

"This can’t be happening," Blaine groans, covering his face with his hands as he feels it heat up. "This has been such a messed-up week."

"Every week is messed up, dude," Sam says, clapping him on the shoulder. "If they weren’t, it’d be boring here."

"I guess." Blaine lets his hands fall and he smiles at his friends, genuinely glad they’re here and about to embark upon the journey of graduation alongside him. "I have to call Kurt, he should be done with rehearsal for One Three Hill by now and it’s time for our daily catch-up talk."

He starts to walk away, pulling his phone out of his pocket, but he hears Sam’s voice calling just before he leaves the room: “No phone sex in school, bro!”

Blaine shakes his head, grinning even as the heat crawls back into his face.


End file.
